AKU?
by Yuu-Hei Uzuhika
Summary: "Haah? Maksudmu?"/"Kau akan jadi milikku."/"AKU?"/ Request from Shuzuki Honoda. Please RnR.


Hika : Ini ada fic requestnya **Shuzuki Honoda **! jadi yang bersangkutan, harap baca (?)

Zu : Cih, Fic baal zaman baheula di promosiin.. kumakan nanti ficnya!

Hika : Apa sih? Sirik wae.. Ok langsuuunnnggg!

**AKU?**

Dislaimer : Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata.

Pair : YamaTaka

Warning : bahan berbahaya banyak terkandung disini. Sho-ai, OOC, dan OC, ada!

Happy reading and review (?)

.

.

.

**Yamato PoV**

Pagi yang cerah, aku baru selesai mandi, dan bersiap menuju ke SMU Teikoku, sekolahku, baru 1 bulan yang lalu aku naik menjadi kelas 3. Hari ini tidak ada latihan, kami sedang libur latihan untuk minggu ini. Yah, kesempatan bagus untuk refreshing.

**Normal PoV**

Yamato berjalan menuju Teikoku, berhubung masuknya masih lama. Setelah berjalan beberapa puluh menit, dia sampai di Teikoku.

"Hai, Yamato-san!" Sapa Karin, sahabat amefutonya.

"Hai. Emmh.. Maaf, aku ke kelas duluan." Jawab Yamato sambil tersenyum. Yamato berjalan menuju kelasnya, XII-2.

Teng Tong Teng Tong. Bel masuk terdengar jelas oleh semua siswa, termasuk Yamato. Semua pun bergegas masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Beberapa menit kemudian, senseinya pun datang, dan ada 1 anak laki-laki yang mengikuti dari belakang.

"Anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid baru dari Amerika, Honjo, perkenalakan dirimu." Ucap senseiku, Kuromaru. (ngasal mode on)

"Namaku Taka Honjo. Pindahan dari Amerika, kemampuanku hanya menangkap. Mohon bantuannya." Kata Taka yang gugup jadi lebih terlihat sombong.

**Yamato PoV**

Sombong sekali dia? Tapi aku tertarik.. mungkin dapat kurekrut jadi masuk tim Alexanders? Ide bagus.

**Karin PoV**

Kenapa ini? Jantungku berdebar sangat kencang, apa aku menyukainya? Dia manis, tapi agak sombong..

**Normal PoV**

"Ada yang bertanya tentang Honjo?" Tanya sensei. Tidak ada yang mengacungkan jari, jadi dilanjutkan saja. "Baiklah, Honjo, kau duduk disebelah Yamato, dan didepan Karin." Lanjut Kuromaru-sensei.

"Arigatou, sensei." Kata Taka dan duduk disebelah Yamato –satu-satunya tempat kosong- dan di depan Karin, Karin makin berdebar.

"Hai, namaku Koizumi Karin, salam kenal.." Kata Karin berbisik pada Taka yang mau duduk di depannya. Taka tak merespon, dia tak mendengar karena Karin terlalu pelan. Karin pun 'agak' kecewa, dia mengira Taka sesombong itu.

**Taka PoV**

Huh, mereka melihatku seperti melihat penjahat.. Ahh, biarkan saja Taka! Hei! Disebelahku ada laki-laki yang cukup cool, badannya tegap, mungkin pemain amefuto? Mungkin..

"Halo, aku Yamato Takeru, salam kenal!" Dia berbicara padaku? Waw, keajaiban..

"Ya, aku Taka Honjo. Panggil saja Taka." Jawabku gugup dengan nada agak tinggi, terdengar seperti suara anak yang sombong, tapi meman itu cara bicaraku yang tak bisa kuubah.

**Normal PoV**

'Huh, Yamato-san saja.. dijawab.. Aku? Diacuhkan..' Batin Karin yang merasa kalah dari Yamato.

"Anak-anak, tugas minggu depan adalah mempelajari sifat temanmu. Satu kelompok dua orang, kalian bebas 1 minggu, kalian harus mengenali sofat teman kalian. Baiklah, selamat siang." Pamit sensei.

"Siang, sensei.." Jawab murid-murid semua. Taka yang melamun, bingung. Dia mau sekelompok dengan siapa. Yang ia kenal baru Yamato dan Karin.

" Ehhmm.. Karin-san, aku mu bertanya.." Panggil Taka agak malu.

"Mau Tanya apa?" Jawab Karin yang malas menanggapi Taka, karena sudah dibuatnya kecewa.

"Kau se..sekelompok dengan siapa?" Tanya Taka yang takut tidak dijawab.

"Huh, Shumi-chan! Sudah, enyahlah dari pandanganku! " Jawab Karin lalu meninggalkan kelas.

"Hei! Taka!" Panggil Yamato berlari menuju Taka. "Kita sekelompok ya! Sisa kita berdua yang tak ada pasangannya!" Lanjut Yamato yang telah berada di depan Taka.

"Yosh, baiklah.." Taka pun pergi keluar kelas sambil melempar senyum ke Yamato, ia baru sadar kalau dia menunjukkan expresi yang salah di depan muka Yamato.

'Huh.. Aku bodoh! Ada apa denganku? Mukaku memerah.. Aku salah tingkah.. What the-? Huh..' Batin Taka yang bingung sambil berjalan tanpa arah. "KYYAAA!" Ternyata Taka memasuki toilet wanita. "Whaa! Gomeeennnn!" Teriak Taka yang mulai dilempai barang seadanya. Taka pun berlari keluar.

"Ta..Taka? Ngapain kamu keluar dari toilet wanita?" Tanya Yamato yang kebetulan lewat situ.

"A.. Aku tak tahu! Tahu tahu aku sudah di teriaki.." jawab Taka yang sebenarnya tak logis.

"Whhahahaha…" Yamato pun tertawa lepas.

Taka memelas lalu berkata, "Kau jahat Yamato!" Kata Taka kesal, lalu meninggalkan Yamato.

"Apa salahku?" Tanya Yamato. 'Kenapa aku begitu sedih, saat dia sedih? Dia hanya temanku.. Tapi, ada yang berbeda jika bersamanya! Aku harus mengejarnya.' Yamato pun mengejar Taka.

Taka pun tersesat, dia bingung, karena hanya melihat pohon akasia yang rindang di sana, dia pun memutuskan duduk disana.

"Yamato jahat! Aku benci dia!" Ujar Taka berulang-ulang. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku dimana? Ah, lupakan.. Aku tak mungkin ditegur karena aku belum kenal daerah sini." Lanjut Taka membenamkan setengah mukanya kedalam lututnya.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

DEG!

Suara itu sangat familiar bagi Taka.

"Ya..mato? kenapa kau kemari?" Tanya Taka yang shock.

"Ayo, kembali ke kelas." Ajak Yamato. Sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Nanti kau di skors. Ayo!" Tangan Yamato menarik tangan Taka kencang. Ia takut. Takut kehilangan Taka.

Di SMU Teikoku..

'Mereka selalu berdua! Aaaggh! Aku benci kalian berdua!' Batin Karin yang kesal melihat Yamato dan Taka kembali berdua sambil bergandengan tanpa sadar. **BERGANDENGAN.**

**-Skip time-**

TENG TONG TENG TONG

Murid SMU Teikoku pun berhamburan, Taka menunggu didepan gerbang, menunggu ayahnya menjemput.

"Taka, kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Yamato mengagetkan Taka.

"Ahh, aku baru mau pulang.. Ehehe.. Sayonara." Taka berjalan tanpa tujuan. Yamato yang curiga kalau Taka hanya asal-asalan, mengikuti dari belakang.

Ternyata Taka benar-benar buta arah, Yamato pun beraksi menjadi 'kompas' bagi Taka.

"Kalau kau tak tahu arah, harusnya kau pulang denganku.."

"Heeh? Yamato kenapa ada disini? Kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Taka blushing.

"Tidak, aku tahu kau itu buta arah." Jawab Yamato terang-terangan. "Ayo, kuantar. Rumahmu di apa?" Lanjut Yamato.

"Jalan Hana 14." Taka makin memerah. "Tak usah, merepotkan." Ucap Taka malu-malu.

"Tidak akan, ayo.." Yamato menggandeng Taka.

-Skip cari-mencari kediaman Honjo-

"Te..rima kasih Yamato.. Aku berhutang padamu.."Kata Taka menunduk, jantungnya sudah tak terkendali.

"Tak apa.." Respon Yamato. Yamato pun mendekat, terus mendekat, dan..

CKLEK~

"Haah? Tu..an Taka?" Ternyata keluar salah satu pelayan pribadi Taka. Dia terkejut kelihat mereka nyaris berciuman.

"Cih, mungkin belum tepat saatnya, tapi kalau ada kesempatan, tak segan ku melakukannya." Bisik Yamato di telinga Taka. Sekarang badai detak jantung Taka sudah agak berkurang.

"Haah? Maksudmu?" Tanya Taka bingung, tetapi tetap menunduk.

"Kau akan jadi milikku." Jawab Yamato dengan senyum err.. menggoda?

"AKU?" Taka mendongkrak kepalanya dan sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya. Namun, Yamato sudah pergi. Hembusan anginlah yang terdengar kini.

Taka tersenyum, "Aku tunggu, Takeru.." Ucap Taka lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

**OMAKE**

Setelah Taka masuk ke rumah, dia mengingat pelayannya tadi yang melihat adengan tidak senonoh (?) untuk dilakukan sesama jenis.

"Hey, kau!" Panggil Taka

"I..Iya Tuan Taka.. Ada apa?" Jawab pelayan itu.

"Janan beritahu siapapun yang tadi itu! Termasuk ayah! Kalau ketahuan, nasibmu akan berakhir saat itu juga.." Ancam Taka.

GLUK~

"Ba.. Baik Tuan."

Taka pun meninggalkan pelayan itu dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Dasar Takeru.." Ucap Taka memandang keluar jendela. Dibawah, Yamato tersenyum.

**OWARI**

**Nghaa! **Jelek! Maaf ya Ferin!

Pertama kalinya buat yaoi, jadinya gini deh! Ya sudahlah..

Hahaha

R-e-v-i-e-w, review, review! (Ngikutin 7ic*n)


End file.
